


we can go there

by Meatball42



Category: Nailed It! (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peak Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: wes brings nicole things she wants, including himself
Relationships: Nicole Byer/Wes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	we can go there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



It’s a beautiful day in Cabo. Of course most days are beautiful in Cabo, but Nicole has just wrapped a grueling season of Nailed It! and so she’s really, really digging the Sun, Sand, and Sangria vibes.

Speaking of which… her drink is getting low. Nicole is reclined on a lounger by the pool, but her phone is tucked under a little sun-shielded table that’s just the right size for a device and a massive booze bowl. Without opening her eyes behind her designer sunglasses, Nicole calls up Wes’ contact and sends her request.

It feels like only moments later that Nicole’s prince arrives, clad in a tiny swimsuit. He’s carrying a boombox and a luxuriously large drink.

“Ohh, baby, do I get a show?” Nicole 

Wes smiles mysteriously and sets down the boombox. When he hits play [Nicole’s favorite Tony Sway song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Qrpru1QVROKKanNZOswma) starts playing. Wes leans over Nicole and kisses her gently on the lips, and then starts dancing.

The sun beats down on them and Nicole lets the heat take over.

Wes is straddling her on the chair when there’s a loud, piercing sound. Nicole moans, and not in a sexy way, but the beach dissolves as she opens her eyes to her darkened bedroom.

The door buzzer sounds again. Nicole rubs her eyes and groans in frustration, but forces herself to roll out of her toasty warm bed, pull on a robe, and shuffle across the cold floors of her apartment.

She peeks through the peephole and quickly tries to make herself presentable, folding the robe properly and retying it, patting her hair, rubbing the corners of her eyes. She opens the door and leans against the doorframe fetchingly.

“My dear Whes, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Even in the middle of the night Wes is wearing his hipster lumberjack outfit that's unfairly sexy: a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a white tee, a pair of denim jeans that hug generous thighs, and heavy boots. His frizzy hair is unencumbered by a headset, and Nicole wants to dig her fingers deep into it and  _ grip. _

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Wes laughs at her. It’s very cute. “You texted me and asked me to bring you a drink.” He holds up a large Salt & Straw cup. “Honey and lavender milkshake’s your favorite, right?”

“My milkshake brought the boy to my yard,” Nicole murmurs, wondering if she’s still dreaming.

From the way Wes smiles at her, she figures she probably still is.

“Can I come in?” he asks.

Nicole lets him in. The rest of the night isn’t a dream, but it’s just as good as one.


End file.
